The supplementary weighing unit will constitute or appear as an accelerometer, which will detect the vertical movements of the ship in such a manner that these movements, which, as well known may be quite violent and disabling for the use of conventional weighing units with weighing cells, will, in principle, be without any influence on the weighing result, because the weighing results will continually be corrected for the disturbing influence from the movements of the ship in the sea.
Admittedly weighings at sea may thus take place with a certain accuracy, which, however, is not particularly high. Guiding coarse weighings may be effected, but not such accurate small portion weighings, which will be required for achieving the highly desirable result that a maritime processing equipment can be usable for producing fish products for retail sale. So far it has been common practice to distinguish sharply between maritime catching and coarse treating equipment at one side and shore based treating and portion packing equipment at the other side, and no doubt this distinguishing whether consciously or unconsciously is due to the fact that at sea it has not been possible to carry out such weighings, which are sufficiently accurate for an economical preparation and marketing of products to the retailing trade.